


Don't Worry About A Thing

by TheSecondBatgirl



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-18
Updated: 2009-12-18
Packaged: 2017-10-04 13:30:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSecondBatgirl/pseuds/TheSecondBatgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steph worries, Tim is emo, and Cissie helps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Worry About A Thing

Cissie thought that she should be used to Batlike people climbing into her windows, but she hadn’t actually expected this particular person to be doing it.

“What do you want, Spoiler?” she asked.

“It’s Batgirl now, actually,” Stephanie said as she gestured to the costume. “And I came to talk to you about Tim.”

“We broke up,” Cissie said shortly. “So if you want him, he’s all yours.” She didn’t actually mean a word of that, she was still hurting from the breakup, and honestly, she really didn’t want him to be with Stephanie.

“I need you to help him,” Steph said flatly.

Cissie raised an eyebrow. “Seriously, because last time I checked, he wasn’t talking to me. He isn’t talking to anyone.”

”Which is why I need you to help him,” Steph snapped. She pushed back the cowl, and actually looked at Cissie. “Look, trust me, if there was anyone else I could go to, I would have gone to them before you. I’m only here because Night – Batman asked me. He’s worried.”

“And you’re not?” Cissie said incredulously, crossing her arms and leaning forward on the bed.

“Of _course_ I’m worried!” Stephanie shouted. “You aren’t the only one who loves him, you know!” Her eyes started blinking rapidly, and Cissie realized that Steph was about to cry.

She didn’t really want to see Stephanie cry, as much as she couldn’t stand her.

“What happened?” she asked finally.

“I really thought it was getting better,” Stephanie said in a rush. “I mean, he was kinda being cool about my being Spoiler again, even though he had no right to tell me to stay out of it, because he isn’t my boyfriend anymore, and even if he _was_, he still wouldn’t have had the right, because Gotham isn’t just his city, and then I went to see him and he kicked me in the stomach and told me he didn’t trust me at all and I had no right to wear the costume and he accused me of spying on him and told me to leave him alone.”

Cissie was pretty impressed that Steph had managed to say that all in one breath.

“Doesn’t look like you listened to him,” Cissie said before she could stop herself.

“Unlike some, I don’t let anyone stop me from being a hero,” Stephanie snapped back. “Oracle says she’s going to train me, that I’ve more than earned the right to do this. Just because the Bats were there first, it doesn’t mean that they get to say who gets to work in this city. Gotham is my home too.”

There was a really awkward pause, as Cissie really had no idea how to respond to that.

“So what do you want me to do?” she said finally, ignoring the rest of Stephanie’s rant.

“I want you to talk to Tim. I don’t want him to cross any more lines that he shouldn’t. It isn’t what he… it isn’t what anyone wants for him.”

“Fine,” Cissie said. “I’ll talk to him.”

~*~

Finding Tim was harder than Cissie had thought it would be. Usually, she’d known where to find him. When they were dating, he usually kept a channel open so that they could talk while he was out on patrol.

But now she actually had to go find him and use all of the detective skills that she had picked up over the years. Tim had a few hiding places that she could still check.

It took her three days of going out, patrolling Gotham at night. She hadn’t quite been willing to put on a costume, but she wondered if the sight of Arrowette in Gotham would make Tim reappear.

But that wasn’t a route that she wanted to go down, not again. She’d made her choice, and she was going to stick with it.

“Cissie,” a familiar voice said from behind her. She whirled around, assuming a fighting stance.

“Hello, Tim,” she said. She took in his new appearance. The costume was… odd. It didn’t really feel like him. She’d watched him change costumes before. When he’d taken Kon’s colors after the Crisis, he’d gone to a darker place. She’d thought that there was no joy in him then, but compared to him now, he’d been a positive barrel of laughs back then.

“What do you want?” Tim’s voice was cold. He’d been sharp with her occasionally before, but not like this. This was something else. No wonder Stephanie had been worried about him. “And don’t use names. Not in the field. Not ever”

“People are worried about you,” she said.

”Did Stephanie send you?” Tim demanded.

“Look, Robin,” Cissie started, but he interrupted her.

“It’s Red Robin now.”

“Fine, whatever you’re calling yourself now, people are still worried about you. This isn’t like you!”

“You have no idea what I’m like,” Tim told her.

“Oh no?” Cissie snapped. “You really mean to say that I wasn’t there fighting by your side when we were both in Young Justice? That I wasn’t there for you when your dad stopped you from being Robin? That I wasn’t one of your first phone calls after you lost so many people? And that you weren’t there for me when I needed you?”

“We broke up, you know.”

“You’re still one of my best friends, and that isn’t going to change. That is _never_ going to change. I will always be here for you.”

“You shouldn’t be.” His voice was flat.

“Well, you don’t get to decide that for me, not ever. You can’t make me stop caring about you.” She took a step forward, and took one of his gauntleted hands. “I love you, and I will always be here for you.”

“You’ll be in danger,” Tim said, and she heard his voice shake slightly. If she didn’t have a degree in Tim Drake, she would have missed it.

“That’s my choice,” Cissie said. “And I choose you.” She leaned up (and how weird was _that_) and kissed him gently on the cheek.

“Cissie,” he said. “I just…”

“Shh,” she told him. “Just let me in. I promise, it’ll be okay.”

As she felt his arm wrap around her, she knew that it would be.


End file.
